Paranoid
by Lounna
Summary: De toute évidence, Sirius Black n'est pas un être humain normal. Soit c'est un psychopathe dangereux qui élabore moult plans pour m'envoyer en asile psychiatrique, soit c'est un sorcier avec une baguette magique sorti tout droit d'un livre pour enfant. Ces deux idées me mènent à la conclusion suivante : soit je suis folle, soit je suis entrain de le devenir.


Je ne savais pas très bien par quel malheureux hasard je m'étais retrouvée dans ce genre d'endroit. Une musique entraînante flottait dans la salle, réveillant mes sens. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas entrer dans la danse. Mes jambes ne demandaient que ça. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux nombreux couples qui valsaient dans une harmonie parfaite, sous les lumières cristallines que projetaient les lustres immenses. Je m'assis, désireuse d'assister à la fête passivement. Après tout, je n'étais pas ici de mon pleins grès.

Ma meilleure amie, ou devrait-on plutôt dire, cette traîtresse, m'avait tiré de mon divan pour m'amener à ce banquet. Je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de tempêter ou de refuser devant la mine si réjouie de ce qui me servait occasionnellement de meilleure amie.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où celle-ci avait sorti de derrière son dos, une sublime robe de bal, que j'avais réagi. La scène avait été difficile, voire même violente. Des cris, des soupirs ... puis finalement la résignation.

J'avais enfilé la robe sans rechigner, m'étais laissée coiffer sans grogner et avais enfilé des chaussures beaucoup trop hautes pour moi, sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi. J'avais fait beaucoup d'efforts ce soir et j'estimais que l'on ne devait attendre de moi rien de plus que ma présence.

Voilà donc pourquoi j'avais décidé de rester assise toute la soirée, sans mot dire, à observer ces couples issus de familles trop riches pour leur propre bien, évoluer gracieusement sur un carrelage immaculé, priant pour qu'un danseur trébuche et s'affale de tout son long. Je n'étais pas de nature sadique pourtant, mais je détestais tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, même si je n'en connaissais aucun.

Pour moi, les riches n'avaient aucunement mérité que je m'intéresse à eux. Je les jugeais trop superficiels, trop arrogants et parfois même trop beaux. L'exemple précis du parfait noble se trouvait devant moi, blond platine aux yeux bleus, grand et en tout point parfait. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en regardant ma meilleure amie tournoyer justement avec ce noble con qui lui servait de fiancé. Je aurais voulu partir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, mais c'était peine perdue.

C'était définitif, moi Sarah Clark, ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ce monde de bourgeois. Et pourtant je devrais bien m'y faire, maintenant que Judith intégrait la haute société.

Bien que nous soyons toutes les deux différentes, nous étions inséparables depuis quinze ans et nous étions jurées de ne jamais nous séparer. Pourtant ... pourtant, c'était dans ces moments-là que je sentais son amitié faiblir. Judith avait beau être quelqu'un d'adorable et de naïf, il n'empêchait pas qu'elle se fasse un plaisir à m'entraîner dans toutes sortes d'endroits que je détestais. A commencer par ce genre de fête où personne ne s'amuse.

J'avais plutôt l'habitude de m'amuser dans des boîtes de nuit branchées, sans musique classique et violoncelles. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait danser sur ce genre de choses. Les danses s'apparentaient plus à une parade nuptiale ennuyante qu'à autre chose. Je me demandai vaguement comment tous ces gens réagiraient, si je m'avançais discrètement vers l'orchestre pour tous les assommer à coup d'escarpins. J'eus un sourire. Judith ne serait sans doute pas enchanter que je gâche la soirée. Je devais donc me tenir tranquille pendant au moins ... deux longues heures. Je soupirai. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour entendre, ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de Rock. Rien qu'un seul, histoire que je me motive et sois dans une ambiance plus festive. Peine perdu.

Je me levai en vérifiant que ma robe retombait parfaitement sur mes genoux – inutile de choquer les âmes sensibles – et me dirigeai vers un des nombreux balcons qui entouraient la pièce. Personne ne fit attention à ma démarche claudicante – je ne marchais pas souvent avec des talons aussi hauts ! - et m'engouffrai dans les ténèbres.

L'air frais s'immisça dans mes poumons et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. L'odeur suave qui flottait dans la pièce m'avait donné envie de vomir. Je cherchai dans mon sac mes cigarettes, en vérifiait au préalable que personne ne me regardait. Ces gens-là ne fumer rien d'autre que des cigares, les miennes feraient sans doute tâche.

La fumée s'éleva dans la nuit sombre tandis que les effluves de tabac entraient doucement dans ma gorge. Je me sentis immédiatement à mon aise. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'étendue argentée qui me faisait face et qui scintillait à la lueur du clair de lune. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu un si grand lac. Je me perdis quelques minutes dans mes songes, les yeux toujours amoureusement fixés sur l'étendue d'eau claire. Je n'entendis pas la porte qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait, et ne sentis pas le courant d'air percuter mon dos nu. J'avais fermé les yeux, tirant une énième bouffé, songeant à enlever mes chaussures.

« Belle soirée n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je sursautai et failli tomber à la renverse. L'inconnu contemplait lui aussi le lac qui nous faisait face. Je soufflai un « oui » à la hâte et détournai les yeux. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme et ne l'avais même pas remarqué dans la salle de bal. Pourtant ... N'importe qui aurait pu le remarquer, même dans une foule compacte et homogène.

« Vous m'en offrez une ? »

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Il n'avait parlé avec aucune emphase ou aucun style pompeux. Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix envoûtante, douce et rauque à la fois. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et j'osai enfin un regard vers lui, manquant de m'étouffer à nouveau.

Ses yeux bleus me jaugeaient avec intensité et un sourire innocent ornait ses lèvres fines. Je perdis mes mots et balbutiai quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « oui, d'accord » alors que je lui tendais d'une main tremblante mes cigarettes.

Il n'avait cessé de me regarder et je me détournai bien vite, rouge de honte. D'habitude je n'étais pas aussi gênée en présence d'un homme, même lorsqu'il me draguait. Mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de particulier, outre sa beauté envoûtante et son charisme, qui me rendait presque pantelante. J'entendis le son du briquet, n'osant pas le regarder à nouveau, et vis de la fumée se joindre à la mienne.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place ici. Je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme. Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers lui. Il changea de position pour lui aussi me faire face, s'appuyant négligemment contre la balustrade.

« Cela semble si évident ? Soufflais-je

-Je ne vous ai pas vu une seule fois sourire ou vous amusez.

-Vous m'observiez ?

-Peut-être. Je dois dire que vous offrez un beau contraste par rapport à tous ces gens.

Je ne pense pas que vous soyez habitué à ce genre de ... fête. »

Je fulminais de l'intérieur. Certes, je n'avais pas autant d'argent que toutes les personnes présentes ici et je vivais peut-être dans un misérable deux pièces, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me le faire remarquer !

« Et alors ? Grinçais-je. »

Il se mit à sourire. Je le détestais immédiatement. Il se rapprocha de moi et je me faisais violence pour ne pas reculer. Je n'avais pas envie de me taire ou de montrer une quelconque preuve de gêne face à ce fils de riche.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous blesser !

-Très bien, alors gardez vos remarques pour vous et rangez votre arrogance. »

Il se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de lever la tête pour planter mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de fête moi aussi. A vrai dire, je les déteste tout simplement parce qu'on ne s'y amuse pas assez. »

Je me calmais immédiatement. J'étais trop sur mes gardes ce soir.

« Que faîtes-vous ici alors ?

-J'accompagne mon cousin, dit-il. Le comte Marows.

-Oh ! »

Le fiancé de ma très chère Judith, que j'avais envie d'égorger à ce moment précis.

« Vous le connaissez ?

-Il se trouve qu'il est sur le point d'épouser une de mes amis. Dis-je en grimaçant.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté.

-C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je sais très bien quel genre d'homme il est. Dans deux mois, ils se marieront et vivront l'idylle parfaite, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il se lasse. Il ira surement voir ailleurs, comme tous les gens de votre espèce et Judith souffrira.

-Vous vouez une haine incommensurable envers la haute société à ce que je vois ! Dit-il en riant. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous.

-Quoi ? Mais vous ?

-Moi ?

-Je viens de vous enfermez dans le lot !

-Pas du tout. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela. Bien sûr, ma famille fait partie de ce monde-là, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai coupé les ponts. Je ne vois que certains membres, comme justement mon cousin, avec qui j'entretiens de très bonnes relations.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faîtes !

-Il se trouve qu'il a certaines qualités et qu'il n'est pas si arrogant qu'il en l'air. Votre amie a bien choisie et je pense que ça aurait pu être pire.

-Si vous le dîtes. Grognais-je. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence où il continua de me fixer. J'aurai du m'apercevoir qu'il ne faisait pas parti de tout cela. Il n'en avait pas l'attitude, même si il gardait une certaine classe. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et sa cravaté, relâchée, pendait négligemment sur le côté. Ses long cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivaient aux épaules. Non, il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un gros bourgeois.

«Je suis désolée de vous avoir jugé aussi vite, soufflais-je.

-J'accepte vos excuses. »

Je souris malgré moi, en tentant de cacher mes rougeurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses, mais la porte derrière claqua et une magnifique blonde fit son entrée. Elle était grande et ses cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'aux reins. Ses yeux me fascinèrent, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en or. Elle s'avança avec fluidité vers nous en me détaillant moi-même.

« Sirius, que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, en nous regardant tour à tour. Elle avait remarqué notre proximité. Je me reculais à la hâte en affichant l'air le plus innocent que j'avais en réserve. Elle n'y crut pas une seconde et prit possession de la main de Sirius. C'était un prénom assez rare, en y réfléchissant.

« Bonjour, je suis Adélie. La fiancée de Sirius. »

Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait que ça me fasse ? Elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'étais en train de le séduire ? Sérieusement, j'avais l'air d'une grande séductrice ? Je n'étais pas de taille face à cette créature qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un comte. Bien sûr, je savais que j'étais jolie quand je faisais un effort, mais de là à rivaliser avec elle. Il fallait être barge pour le penser.

Elle se mit soudain à sourire hypocritement en broyant la main de son fiancé, celui-ci grimaça.

« Sirius, je crois que James t'attend à l'intérieur. Il avait quelque chose de très important à te dire ! » dit-elle en mâchant chaque mot.

« Adélie, c'est stupide ... » commença-t-il en prenant un air blasé. Mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et le pressa de partir à coup de soupirs énervés. Quand nous fûmes seules, elle attrapa mon bras et me rapprocha d'elle. J'allais passer un sale quart-d 'heure. Ses yeux me lançaient des vagues haineuses et j'eus presque envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne le fis pas pourtant et me composais un visage de marbre.

« Écoute moi bien ma chère, Sirius et moi sommes fiancés. Et je n'accepterai pas qu'une fille autre que moi lui tourne autour. Est-ce-bien clair ? Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je ne lui tournais pas autour, répondis-je. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous croyez cela. »

Bon certes, je n'en étais pas vraiment désolée. Plutôt ravie qu'une femme aussi belle puisse me considérer comme une concurrente. Elle me lâcha soudain et s'éloigna. Je soupirai.

« Sirius aime les femmes. Je voulais seulement vous prévenir. Vous ne le connaissez pas, comme je le connais. » Souffla-t-elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larme. Je fis un pas vers elle, mais elle m'arrêta d'un mouvement.

« Je suis navrée d'avoir pu paraître aussi excessive. Mais j'ai mes raisons, et je suis certaine qu'à ma place vous auriez réagi de la même manière.

-Écoutez, je ne connais pas cet homme et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

-Sirius aime les belles femmes. »

J'en avais assez maintenant. Non seulement, je venais me faire remonter les bretelles pour une chose que je n'avais pas faîtes, mais en plus elle se devait de me faire des leçons en me racontant sa vie. Qu'est-ce-que j'en avais à faire ?

« Je me fiche de vos histoire comme de l'an quarante, si vous voulez bien me laisser seule maintenant. » dis-je de but en blanc. Elle poussa un ricanement qui me fit frissonner et s'en alla.

Je restais bouche-bée, sans vraiment être consciente que j'avais l'air idiote. C'était quoi toutes ces histoires ? C'était bien ma veine. J'arrivais toujours à me mettre dans le pétrin sans pour autant faire d'effort pour m'y mettre. J'ouvris mon sac et fouillai dedans, cherchant une dernière cigarette pour me remettre d'aplombs et affronter ce monde bizarre. J'en sorti un papier, sur lequel une fine écriture disait : « Merci pour ce moment. Je vous trouve ravissante. Sirius Black. »

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que la colère montait. Je déchirai le morceau de parchemin à coup de dents et d'ongles et le balançai à travers la nuit noire. J'allumai ma cigarette, toujours aussi énervée. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce Don Juan ?

J'avais à nouveau pris place dans mon fauteuil personnel, après avoir tenté de convaincre Judith de me laisser partir. Sans résultat. C'est donc ainsi que, mon verre à la main, je me préparai mentalement et physiquement à rester assise toute la soirée et à m'ennuyer ferme. Tant mieux, j'aimai bien m'ennuyer des fois.

Je n'en avais pas souvent l'occasion à vrai dire. Avec mes études de médecine, je passais souvent mes soirées, voire même mes nuits, le nez dans les bouquins à étudier des choses qui devenaient de plus en plus complexes.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que les musiques se faisaient de plus en plus entraînantes et que mon pied droit bougeait au rythme des chansons, un homme vînt jusqu'à moi. Devinez qui ? Vite un camouflage ! Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme en espérant qu'il fasse demi-tour ou même renoncer, mais il continua à avancer avec un petit sourire, qui me laissa rêveuse durant quelques secondes.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je détournais les yeux en tapant du pied.

« Je ne pense pas que votre fiancé en soit ravie, dis-je.

-Elle a dû partir. Elle se sentait mal.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Ainsi vous pouvez draguer tout ce qui bouge sans la moindre gêne. Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Voyons tutoyez-moi.

-Pas question. »

Il semblait énervé et ne me laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Il attrapa ma main et me tira contre lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sans prendre le risque de faire un scandale. Je dansais donc, en faisant le moins d'effort possible. Je sentis la pression de sa main redoubler sur ma taille, m'intimant sans doute de faire un effort. Ce contact me fit tressaillir et je me frappai mentalement. Ce fût le silence total durant toute la danse et au moment où celle-ci se termina et que j'en remerciais le ciel, il m'attira carrément contre son torse. Je retins ma respiration pendant un moment, à la fois en rogne et heureuse. Au bout d'un instant, je me collai un peu plus, sentant contre moi tous les détails de son torse et connaisseuse ou non, je pouvais deviner que j'avais affaire à un torse musclé et c'était disons ... très agréable.

Je sentis à même temps une de ses mains remonter délicatement le long de mon dos nu et je soupirai d'extase. Ces gestes calculés et sensuels me firent oublier pendant quelques instants où j'étais et qui j'étais. Alors que j'imaginais ce qu'il se cachait sous sa chemise, une autre odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Un parfum à la fois suave et très masculin. J'ouvris mes narines, me concentrant à apprendre cette odeur-là, à m'en souvenir quand soudain ... je me rendis compte que j'étais une idiote. Je le repoussai violemment. J'avais failli succomber à son charme. Il me lança un regard à la fois perplexe et haineux. Un couple me cogna et je décidai de partir au plus vite avant de me faire piétiner ou assassiner par ce séducteur en herbe. Je sortis définitivement de la salle, complètement égarée.

Je m'assis sur une des marches, tentant de reprendre mon souffle et de rassembler mes pensées. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve. Mon pouls battait à toute allure et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu être dans cet état en dansant seulement. Je repensais aux gestes de ce Sirius et un énième frisson parcourut mon échine. Je me levais précipitamment.

Il fallait que je marche, que je remette mes idées en place, que j'oublie tout ça et surtout que je me reprenne complètement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'assis sur un banc dans un parc, essoufflée d'avoir marché aussi vite. Je penchais la tête en arrière afin d'apprécier la fraîcheur de l'air sur ma nuque. Au moins, j'avais réussi à quitter ce fichu bal sans me faire remarquer. Le problème maintenant, c'est que je ne savais pas comment rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais ni argent, ni moyen de transport à ma disposition et j'habitai beaucoup trop loin d'ici pour entreprendre le voyage à pied. Et puis de toute manière, je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'avais marché sans me rendre compte où j'allais. Je m'étais à nouveau mis dans le pétrin. Je me relevais, consciente qu'il fallait que je retrouve mon chemin au plus vite avant de tomber sur un psychopathe.

Malgré le fait que j'avais la frousse et que le froid me mordait les entrailles, j'avançais. Je ne sais où, mais le fait est que je marchais. J'entendis soudain des pas, juste derrière moi. Je me mordis la lèvre, prête à mourir de terreur et me retournai en brandissant les poings. Rien. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais bien entendu des pas, non ? Je tournai sur moi-même, scrutant les buissons, les arbres ... m'attendant à voir une paire d'yeux ou un monstre surgir de derrière l'un d'eux. Mais rien, le calme plat.

Je repris mon chemin, m'interdisant de me tourner toutes les trois secondes pour vérifier mes arrières. Je poussai un soupir de joie en voyant la sortie du parc à quelques mètres de moi. J'avançai, cette fois-ci confiante, quand j'entendis à nouveau des pas. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pu mais une main m'attrapa et je tombai par terre, entraînant mon bourreau dans ma chute.

Heureusement j'étais tombée sur lui et il avait amorti ma chute. Je voulu me relever à la hâte tout en lançant des coups de poing à tort et à travers mais, il immobilisa mes mains. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'eus la judicieuse idée d'ouvrir mes yeux. Devinez qui me faisait face ? Le Don Juan de ses dames, en position de faiblesse. Je le regardais pas très heureuse de me trouver dans cette position trop équivoque à mon goût.

« Espèce de furie ! » dit-il en souriant.

Je tentais de remuer pour me dégager, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me libérer.

« Pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il-te-plaît ! C'est assez gênant comme situation.

-Je la trouve au contraire très ... excitante. Dit-il en fixant son regard sur ... mon décolleté. »

Je voulus le frapper mais me rappelai que mes mains étaient toujours emprisonnées dans les siennes.

« Je t'ordonne de me lâcher sale psychopathe ! Dis-je en remuant. »

Il se mit à sourire et j'arrêtai de bouger, trop choquée.

« Non je t'en prie continue, j'aimais beaucoup. Souffla-t-il »

Je le regardais fixement, attendant qu'il me lâche. Mais il continua de m'observer. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce gars était tout simplement dérangé.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne te souviennes même pas de moi. Dit-il d'un air déçu.

J'écarquillai les yeux, étonnée.

« Un bal de fin d'année.

-Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

-J'ai parlé avec Judith, et elle m'a rafraichie la mémoire.

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Loin de là !

-Saches que je ne me souviens pas d'un Sirius Black.

-Je sais bien.

-Comment cela se fait-il que toi tu me connaisses alors ?

-Je me souviens d'un certains jour où tu t'es retrouvée les seins à l'air devant tout le monde, c'est tout. Justement le jour du bal… J'étais le cavalier d'une de tes camarades de classe.

Je rougis à se souvenir. C'était à la fin de mon année de quatrième, lors de la soirée de fin d'année, qu'organisait le collège tous les ans. Chacun devait arriver accompagné pour assister au bal et ce jour-là j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de porter une robe bustier, et Judith avait aussi eu la mauvaise idée de me tirer par un pan de ma robe, qui avait alors glissé et révéler ma poitrine presque inexistante, à cette époque-là. Cette histoire m'avait suivi tout le long de mes années collèges. Pas étonnant qu'il s'en rappelle. En revanche son visage ne me revenait pas.

« Passionnant cette histoire, commençai-je en remettant mon masque d'indiférence. Maintenant que tu as bien rit à ce souvenir et que nous avons eu de belles retrouvailles, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu ma lâches. Je commence à avoir froid et j'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

-Judith va s'inquiéter. Dit-il en souriant.

-Très bien, je vais aller la voir alors. Pourrais-tu me lâcher maintenant ?

-Pas question !

-Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je en hurlant presque. Le sourire qu'il affichait ne me plaisait guère. J'avais l'impression d'être un pauvre agneau destiné à finir chez le boucher, et lui c'était justement mon boucher.

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'as repoussé aussi violemment tout à l'heure.

Je détournais la tête à ce souvenir, sachant pertinemment que j'étais déjà aussi rouge qu'une cerise trop mûre.

-Je n'étais pas d'accord pour cette danse, tu l'as très bien vu au début non ?

-Au début. Je t'ai senti bien à l'aise vers le milieu.

-C'était pour que tu relâches ta garde naturellement. Dis-je d'un ton nerveux. Je ne savais pas mentir, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de partir avant qu'il ne s'engage sur une pente glissante.

-Se coller contre moi faisait aussi parti de ton plan ?

-Vrai.

-Et les gémissements ?

-Heu ...

-Je te trouve très drôle

-Pardon ? Demandais-je, outrée

-Laisse tomber, dit-il en jouant des sourcils.

Je le détaillai un instant, afin de vérifier si mon état de tout à l'heure avait été justifié. Je me rendis compte que ... eh bien oui. Ma réaction avait été tout à fait normale. Ce mec était un véritable Apollon, des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Pas étonnant que sa fiancée se face du souci sur sa fidélité. Même moi je tombais dans le panneau. Je me détendis, relâchant mes muscles. Il le sentit et la pression sur mes poignets diminua.

« Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux. La docilité incarnée ! Dit-il en se redressant.

L'ennui c'est que son visage était trop proche du miens maintenant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder son visage, ses yeux ... et de penser que j'étais bel et bien timbrée de succomber au charme d'un homme comme ça. D'habitude, j'étais beaucoup plus intelligente.

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser » souffla-t-il.

J'entendis une petite voix au fond de moi hurler « Te gênes pas ». Bien sûr que j'en avais envie. Mais il ne fallait pas, car j'avais la ferme intention de rentrer chez moi vivante et non couper en rondelles par cette Adélie.

Je levais mes yeux vers les siens. Ce qui ne fallait pas. J'attendis qu'il approche ses lèvres, mais il dévia et je sentis son souffle sur mon cou. Ma respiration cessa. J'attendais qu'il fasse quelque chose, à la fois nerveuse et impatiente. Ses lèvres se collèrent contre ma nuque et mes yeux se fermèrent, sentant que je m'envolais définitivement. J'étais dans le même état second que la dernière fois et maintenant, je n'en avais rien à faire de savoir le pourquoi du comment, tant pis. Je réfléchirais plus tard aux conséquences. Je penchais la tête de côté, désireuse qu'il fasse autre chose, mais il se contenta de garder ses lèvres contre ma peau, sans savoir que ça me rendait folle.

Je sentis ses mains glisser de mes poignets qui tombèrent mollement alors qu'il remontait les siennes sur ma peau, délicatement. Il glissa vers ma clavicule et je levai la tête, alors qu'il remontait doucement vers mon menton. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage alors que je sentais son nez contre ma joue. Il allait le faire. Je n'attendais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche pour respirer. La vérité, c'est que j'étais hypnotisée et que je ne pouvais que succomber à cette tendresse. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. J'en avais assez d'attendre et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, engageant le baiser auquel il répondit avec un sourire. Sa langue caressa la mienne et je lui sautais dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Ses mains descendirent sur ma taille puis je le senti parcourir sensuellement mon dos. Jamais je n'avais embrassé et été embrassé de cette manière. J'avais l'impression de toucher la perfection et de lui faire faire ce que je voulais. Tout s'effaçait autour de nous, les arbres, les lumières. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me reculai, haletante. Je savais ce que je voulais maintenant. Je levais la tête vers lui et vit son regard tout aussi égaré que le miens, un regard désireux d'aller bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Mais il se leva, m'entraînant avec lui.

« Je ... je vais te ramener chez toi. Ça vaut mieux. »

Je baissai les yeux, déçue et remis mes chaussures que j'avais perdues dans ma chute. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, essayant de me forger un visage de marbre. Il me fixa et arrangea mes cheveux, les repoussant en arrière sans quitter mes yeux. A quoi jouait-il ? Je repoussai sa main avec violence et avançai jusqu'à la sortie du parc. Il me rattrapa et se mit à mon niveau.

« Ma voiture est par là-bas, dit-il »

Je le suivis. De temps en temps nos mains se heurtaient et nous nous regardions, gênés. Comme deux adolescents. C'était idiot après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. Juste une dernière fois, pour ressentir à nouveau toutes ces sensations inconnues qu'il avait réussi à faire naître en moi.

Il se planta devant une voiture noire.

« On ne s'embête pas à ce que je vois ! » dis-je d'un ton cinglant, devant une voiture hors de prix. Il grogna et m'ouvrit la portière passager. Je m'assis sur le siège en cuir en ayant l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Il entra lui-même et mit presque aussitôt le contact. La musique s'éleva dans l'habitacle et contre toute attente ce n'était pas de la musique classique avec violoncelle et tout le tsoin-tsoin.

« Beast of Burden, soufflai-je.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant. Mozart ? Beethoven ? Dommage pour toi. Ce soir, ce sera les Rolling Stones. Mais je te promets de te montrer ma collection de classique !

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en me laissant aller contre le siège.

Je lui indiquais rapidement le chemin.

« Tu sais, à propos de...

-Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît » ordonnai-je. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il gâche tout. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et une portière claquer. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sirius me tendre la main. Je sortis en ignorant superbement son geste. Je le vis sourire et se planter devant moi.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagné.

-Avec plaisir.

-Bon ... bien, j'y vais. Dis-je tanguant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Peut-être que nous nous reverrons, dit-il en me regardant si intensément que je faillis tomber à la renverse.

-Et bien pas moi. Répondis-je d'un ton tremblant. Il se mit à rire. Pourquoi étais-je aussi nulle en mensonge ?

-Briseuse de cœur. »

Et il m'embrassa sur la tempe. Je restai sur le trottoir en regardant partir.


End file.
